Conventional content management systems are widely deployed but may lack functionalities to support highly interactive features on Internet platforms emerging with Web 2.0 technology trend. To provide Web 2.0 services to users of web document, web sites employ separate data repositories to hold records, which have to be synchronized with corresponding web document stored in conventional content management systems. However, due to complex workflow of conventional content management system, Web 2.0 records may not be timely and efficiently synchronized with web document in a conventional content management system.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of synchronizing data repository records with web documents in a content management system.